thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Dimension Doom
Dimension Doom is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Bob Haney, it originally aired on November 6, 1985. Official Summary Wizz-Ra appears before Cheetara. Disturbed by him, she considers asking the other ThunderCats for advice, but fears they will ridicule her. Eons previously, Wizz-Ra and Mumm-Ra had fought a titanic battle high above the Egyptian desert. Wizz-Ra lost due to the accidental intervention of the Sphinx and was banished to the Seventh Dimension, permitted to reappear once every 7,000 years for just a single day. With him, he took the Golden Helmet of Phar-Noor of mind control. Mumm-Ra brings a Cheetah statue to life and uses it to entrance Cheetara and seize the Golden Helmet when Wizz-Ra finally breaks through from the Seventh Dimension. With it, he gains control over the ThunderCats. He ignores Cheetara, however, believing her to be powerless in her trance. This over-confidence leads him to relax the spell on her and she and Snarf are able to retrieve the Golden Helmet, free the other ThunderCats and return Wizz-Ra safely to the Seventh Dimension. Official Moral When Cheetara dreams and then sees Wizz-Ra for the first time, she is puzzled and confused. Instead of sharing her knowledge and confusion with the other ThunderCats and seeking guidance, she withholds for fear of being laughed at and dismissed. When we do not share our uncertainties and fears with those we feel close to, we run the risk of feeling alienated. And when we withhold telling them something that has happened or that we encountered that we may not understand or be troubled by, we run the risk of some misfortune occurring. True friends and people who care about us will not dismiss us, but will listen to us and help and support. What we think and know and what we feel and experience is important. In this episode, Mumm-Ra, by magic power, is able to take over and control the minds of the ThunderCats. Sometimes in real life others convince us or ourselves that what we think and feel is insignificant and that we should think and feel as others do. This is a mistake, since each of us has the right to his own thoughts and feelings. We should allow ourselves to be confident and secure in what we think and feel and share the thoughts and feelings with others. Story Cheetara is startled when the image of Wizz-Ra suddenly manifests itself in her bedroom's mirror in the middle of the night. The image disappears just as suddenly and inexplicably as it had appeared. In two minds whether to inform the others about what she saw, Cheetara eventually decides not to. Having witnessed all this in the magical waters of his cauldron, Mumm-Ra edifies Slithe about Wizz-Ra and his Golden Helmet of Phar-Noor, a headpiece that grants its wearer the ability to control the minds of others. He also reveals that he had tricked the Great Sphinx to exile Wizz-Ra to the Seventh Dimension for all eternity. The good sorcerer however can return to Third Earth for one solitary day but only after every seven thousand years. His return takes place through a portal which in the present time coincides with the Cheetara's bedroom mirror. With his evil magic, Mumm-Ra awakens the Fatatah Cheetah and orders it to fetch Wizz-Ra's helmet from Cats Lair. The creature sprints to the lair, clambers into Cheetara's bedroom and hides itself by entering her body. When Wizz-Ra reappears in the room, the cheetah jumps on him, snatching his helmet and taking it to Mumm-Ra. When Lion-O and Snarf fail to rouse Cheetara from her sleep, Wizz-Ra reveals that she is in fact in a trance that Mumm-Ra put on her. Since his Golden Helmet is the only thing that can awaken her, the three rush to Mumm-Ra's evil abode. As soon they arrive there, Mumm-Ra wastes no time in using the mind controlling helmet on the young Lord of the ThunderCats. Before Mumm-Ra can completely take over his mind, Lion-O uses the Sword of Omens to call his friends. After obeying Mumm-Ra's command to fling his sword into the Desert of Sinking Sands, Lion-O then lunges at Wizz-Ra who uses his own powers to freeze the ThunderCat. In the blink of an eye, the other ThunderCats reach the Black Pyramid and they too have their minds taken over by Mumm-Ra. After using up all of his powers to stop them from attacking him, an exhausted Wizz-Ra and Snarf return to the lair. The two return back to Mumm-Ra's pyramid with Cheetara who has managed to free herself from the trance that Mumm-Ra put on her. After quietly slipping inside the pyramid, Cheetara shifts the Vulture King's statue without either Mumm-Ra or Slithe noticing. When the sun's rays strike the left eye of the statue, Mumm-Ra thinks that Wizz-Ra's day of freedom is over and that the sorcerer must have returned back to his place of exile. As soon as Mumm-Ra removes the golden helmet, Snarf snatches it and hands it to Wizz-Ra. With his powers returned, Wizz-Ra first releases the ThunderCats from Mumm-Ra's mind control, and then hits Mumm-Ra with a bolt of his power, sending the villain back into his sarcophagus. Cheetara then takes Wizz-Ra back to the portal in her bedroom's mirror, and he enters it, bidding her adieu. Before returning home, Lion-O summons the Sword of Omens to his hands and it quickly flies out of the sands and returns back to its rightful owner. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * It is revealed in this episode that the bird-headed statue, one of the four that comprise the Ancient Spirits of Evil, is called the "Vulture King". * This is one of the few episodes in which Mumm-Ra does not metamorphosize into his Ever-living self. He does however appear in that form in the flashback in which he is combating Wizz-Ra. * This is the second episode in which we see Tygra getting tied up using his own Bolo Whip. The first one was "Mongor". Enemies would go on to use this same method to disable him in future episodes like "The Evil Harp of Charr-Nin", "ThunderCubs - Part IV", and "Chain of Loyalty". * The Great Sphinx statue featured in the flashback sequence gives further credence to the theory that Third Earth is in fact our own Earth but many centuries in the future. * The actual Sphinx statue found in Giza, Egypt does not have a nose. This episode humorously offers and explanation for it by showing that it was in fact a bolt of energy from Mumm-Ra that destroyed the original Sphinx's nose. Goofs * Cheetara is shown to be sitting up alert in her bed when Wizz-Ra's image first materializes in her mirror. But after the wizard vanishes, Cheetara is shown to be sleeping. * While Mumm-Ra is talking to the Fatatah Cheetah, the dark shadows on his red cowl vanish briefly. * After Lion-O, Wizz-Ra and Snarf head to the Black Pyramid and don't return for a long time, none of the other ThunderCats notice that they are missing. They just go about their day-to-day tasks as usual. Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: VHS * ThunderCats Vol.10: The Spaceship Beneath the Sands (included as a Bonus Episode) - f.h.e. release DVD * Season 1 Volume 1 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots 33 DimensionDoom1.jpg 33 DimensionDoom2.jpg 33 DimensionDoom3.jpg 33 DimensionDoom4.jpg 33 DimensionDoom5.jpg 33 DimensionDoom6.jpg 33 DimensionDoom7.jpg 33 DimensionDoom8.jpg 33 DimensionDoom9.jpg 33 DimensionDoom10.jpg 33 DimensionDoom11.jpg 33 DimensionDoom12.jpg External Links *Dimension Doom on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Bob Haney Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)